


imagination

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, implied them being third years, this probs isnt even that bad but im still dying of shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's fantasizing focuses on a certain tall middle blocker</p>
            </blockquote>





	imagination

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the first and last time im ever gonna write porn tbhf fjc

__

_Kageyama wasn't able to recall how the two of them had gotten there, but he found himself and Tsukishima alone in one of the classroom at training camp, holding onto each other tightly as they kissed. Any questioning thoughts he might have had were quickly wiped away by the invasive heat of Tsukishima’s tongue in Kageyama’s mouth._

_Distracted by Tsukishima’s mouth, Kageyama didn’t notice the other’s hands creeping up from his hips until cold fingertips brushed his skin. He jumped slightly, but Tsukishima was still anchoring him and the two didn’t pull away from one another. The setter relaxed into the other’s touch, letting Tsukishima’s hands roam on the expanses of his skin. He let out a small, choked noise as Tsukishima experimentally ran his nails lightly down the other’s back._

_Kageyama pulled away, both to catch his breath and make a remark to Tsukishima, but found that to be a mistake when the middle blocking moved his lips to his necks Kageyama’s eyes fluttered as Tsukishima worked at his neck, doing his best to muffle the sounds coming out of his mouth. His hips bucked slightly as he felt Tsukishima nip at the bottom of his jaw._

_“Getting excited are we?” Tsukishima teased, tugging Kageyama closer so their hips would press together. Kageyama gave a feeble nod of his head and Tsukishima smirked._

_“Guess we shouldn’t keep you waiting then,” Tsukishima said, his voice low. Before Kageyama could register was happening, he found himself being pushed into a desk, Tsukishima crowding against him. Tsukishima began to kiss Kageyama’s neck again, leaning into the other until they were lying on top the desk. Kageyama let out a low groan as Tsukishima rolled his hips against his, a dangerous smile flashing across the other’s face. Tsukishima lifted his head until his lips were right up to Kageyama’s ear._

_“I hope you’re ready for this,” he whispered darkly, causing Kageyama to shiver and lean into his touch._

The setter woke with a gasp, hands gripping at his sheets as he tried to catch his breath. He realized now that he had been dreaming, but the effects could still be felt as his room was too hot for comfort. 

Kageyama peeled off his sheets and noticed a tight feeling in the shorts we wore to bed. He felt himself grow warmer as he acknowledge it, unable to help himself as he pressed a hand against the bulge. He made a whining noise as he pressed harder, need and lust pooling in his stomach.

He was home alone again, he truly had no reason not to.

Kageyama took in a shaky breath as he wraps a hand around his dick, giving it a small pump before allowing himself larger and faster ones. He groans and leans back into his sheets, back arching off the bed.

In his heated state, his mind filtered back to Tsukishima. He pants, thoughts fluttering around on how Tsukishima would treat him, how he would fuck the setter.

He could imagine Tsukishima pinning him somewhere, a wall, a bed, wherever, capturing Kageyama’s hands and holding them above his head with a devilish smile. Tsukishima would bite at Kageyama’s neck, biting hard and sucking until there was a mark that Kageyama would have to hide from the rest of the team, especially from questioning first years and Hinata.

Kageyama gave a twist of his hand that hand him moaning, pumping faster and gripping at further thoughts of Tsukishima to not lose his stimulus. Maybe Tsukishima would pull on his hair, dragging him closer to his crotch and letting Kageyama do his rest. Kageyama could himself being bound by the wrist, Tsukishima toying with him until he was a babbling mess and Tsukishima would probably still ask him to beg for release, because he was terrible like that.

“Fuck,” Kageyama breathed at the thoughts, reaching under his shirt to please himself, running nails over his chest like dream Tsukishima had done to his back. He was getting closer and it was getting hard to control himself, his free hand moving everywhere it could to experimentally tug and pull at things until he became a larger mess. Still, he imagined Tsukishima doing it to him would be far better.

Maybe still, however, Tsukishima wouldn’t be rough with him. Maybe he would be gentle with the setter. Maybe he would press feather light kisses across his skin, hands just barely hovering over the other’s body. He would between Kageyama’s thighs, working slowly with his mouth on the other’s legs. (Kageyama groans far too loudly at the mental image of the middle blocker between his legs). Tsukishima would praise him for doing so well as he eased into him, holding onto one of Kageyama’s hands as he gave a roll of his hips.

At that and a final twist of his hand, Kageyama comes, head rolling back against his pillow as rides his high. He can hear himself practically shout and his shorts become warm and wet.

As Kageyama lays there, recollecting himself before he goes to clean himself, he has one final thought.

_How in the hell is he going to face Tsukishima tomorrow?_

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why my sex repulsed ass thought this was a good idea pls bury me  
> this is also kinda unedited bc im too embarrassed to have anyway look at this by e  
> i also uploaded this and deleted this before bc i got so embarrassed but here we go again bc fuck it


End file.
